Present application generally relates to the field of stabilization devices for offshore floating structures.
Ships as well as other floating structures customary include means for lowering the gravity center and thus improving the structure's stability in rough seas, a.k.a. ballast. The customary practice of placing ballast in ship's hull, preferably below the waterline, enhances ship's resistance to overturning. The ballast commonly consists of water, or high density material, or a combination of both. It's well known that ballast affects the natural frequency of ship's rolling and improves ship's steadiness. However, ballast can also be used to diminish the severity of ship's movements. The present application discloses the construction and method of utilizing ballast for dampening the movements of a floating platform structure, in particular a floating wind turbine platform's movements.